


Next Stop, Central Bronx.

by stutter_punk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexuality, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dean Flirts, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Not Beta Read, Openly Bisexual Dean, Socially Awkward Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stutter_punk/pseuds/stutter_punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning, when Castiel is running late for work, he catches the eyes of a certain green eyed mechanic, whilst he is waiting for the next train to central Bronx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Stop, Central Bronx.

It was eight thirty in the morning, otherwise known as half way through rush hour on the New York Metro. Castiel was running late for work, and wasn't in the best of moods....

He had slept through all three of his alarms, tripped over the cat and stepped in its food bowl, spilled his coffee and then burnt his toast.

Castiel was a little bit of a mess, running down the busy street to the stairs that led down to the underground. His short jet black brown hair was messy, he didn’t have enough time to brush it or run one gell through it. 

He literally woke up, put deodorant on, got dressed into a white suit shirt, royal blue tye, black trousers, sensible shoes, and his trademark trench coat. He tried to make breakfast, which failed miserably, and then left the his apartment, in a rush, only to now be running to get the subway, so he could get to work.

Castiel grumbled with frustration, his hands fumbling with the case of his metro card, his breath becoming a little shaky as the Que of people wanting to get through the barrier onto the trains.

After finally getting through the barrier and quickly buying the cheapest bottle of water he could find, Castiel went and waited for the train. He put his metro card into the back pocket of his trousers. He got out his phone, and checked the time. He was running about twenty minutes late, and by the time he got to work, he’d be around half an hour late to work. Meaning Naiomi, his supervisor, would shout at him. And That’s one thing Castiel didn’t want.

"Why did I even wake up this morning" He mumbled, catching his breath and taking a large gulp of the cheep water he brought. and waited for the next train from the outskirts of Bronx, to the center of Bronx, to arrive.

“Man.. I really need to think about getting a job closer to home..!!” He said to himself, looking around at the many people who were also waiting for the next train. 

That when he saw him.

The guy was tall and well built. His skin fair, and his cheeks were dotted with freckles. His eyes green like emeralds. His hair was a sandy blond, and cut short. He wore a black ACDC shirt, along with a pair of jeans and black dm boots.

To Castiel... he was stunning. He started to walk closer to him. 

Castiel want to complement the guy on what he was wearing, and make small talk whilst the two waited for the train....

But, Castiel being his usual clumsy self, he tripped over on an empty cola can, the someone must have dropped onto the platform. He fell, flat onto his face. People stopped and looked at him, a few people laughed, others muttered.

Castiel got up slowly, his eyes becoming slightly tearful as he rubbed the dirt off his clothing. He made eye contact with no one, reaching into his bag for his earphones. He got them out, and plugged them into His phone. He went to put them on, when he heard a quiet and friendly voice say.

"Hey, you okay dude?"

Castiel looked up, and he saw the guy who he had wanted to talk with. Up close, he was even more beautiful. Castiel felt his cheeks warm, he blushed, not breaking the eye contact. The guy smiled friendly.

"I--I'm fine.!!" Castiel stammered, trying not to blush even more.

"You sure you seem... Stressed." The guy asked.

Castiel chucked dryly. That was one way to put it.

"It's gonna be a long day... And it hasn't even started yet.." Castiel sighed stuffing his earbuds into his front pocket.

"Oy! Don't say that.. It'll only go up from here..!!" The guy pointed up, and grinned.

Castiel just nodded, looking to the guy, he smiled shyly.

The two of the waited for the next train, not saying anything to each other, just... enjoying the comfortable silence between them. The two, still hearing the hustle of people, walking, talking.. just getting on with everyday life..

When the train finally arrived, they got on. The train was already quite packed, people having already took up all the seats. So, Castiel, and the guy, took hold of one of the poles that were in the middle of the carriage. Their hands, touching, for just a second, before Castiel pulled away, and held on to one of the lower parts of the pole. The train started to move. Castiel, again, being the clumsy soul he was, lost grip of the pole, and fell towards the guy he had just met. The guy braced Hisself, and then caught Castiel in his arms. Castiel quickly got his balance back, and stood back up, looking away from the guy, blushing a dark red, like tomato red..!! The guy smiled, looking to Castiel

“I—I’m sorry” Castiel stammered. 

“It’s okay.” The guy replied.

Castiel looked to His, and smiled, a little awkwardly. 

“Where ar—are you getting off..?” he asked

“The next station, I work at a motor workshop, which is only a few minute walk away from the station ..!!” The guy answered

“Oh..!!” Castiel smiled. 

“My Name’s Dean by the way.. And can I just say, you have really pretty eyes?”

Castiel blushed again.

“Thank you, Dean.. Uhm, I’m Castiel, it's nice to meet you...” He said shyly, smiling again.

When the train arrived at the next station and Dean looked to Castiel. He smiled before he said “I’ll see you around...” he called, before he let go of the pole, and got off the train.

Leaving Castiel wondering, would he ever meet Dean again?


End file.
